


Rampage (RGB pt.5)

by Jay (JayBorb), Troopes_Tent



Category: The Property of Hate
Genre: Lots of dead humans, also cousin bonding! That's nice, bloody werewolf, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBorb/pseuds/Jay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troopes_Tent/pseuds/Troopes_Tent
Summary: Oh look! A full moon! What could EVER go wrong?EVERYTHING.LiterallyEVERYTHING.





	Rampage (RGB pt.5)

**Author's Note:**

> *dances* werewolf timeeeeee

Walter scrambled into his apartment, closing the door behind him and leaning back against it. _What had he just done?_ He shook his head and walked further into his apartment after locking the door. That was nothing but a nightmare. That's all. Surely that wasn't real, or his blood stained suit, or- or the metallic, salty, coppery taste of the delicious nectar of-of...ah. So that _was_ real. No wonder why when Walter was thinking of the past events he seemed to have...drooled. Now that he thought about it, Walter was full. As if he ate a big breakfast. He froze. _It wasn't a dream._ _It was real._ How many times would he have to tell himself that?! Of bloody _course_ it was real! All the evidence was right in Walter's face, and on his hands, and _in_ his _mouth_. That's it. It's official. _He's a monster._ The _very worst monster._ How many people has he _accidentally_ eaten so far? Three? Four? _Christ._ That must be a record.  
  


_ Now probably isn’t the time for self-pity, _ he thought,  _ I need to get out _ . Stripping off his bloody coat and throwing it in the garbage (no way was he was getting  _ that _ stain out), he flicked on the radio and he went about the kitchen searching for things he could take with him.

 

The voice of his cousin, Nate, filled the air as Walter scrambled about the house. For the most part, he wasn’t listening. He just needed some background noise, he  _ hated _ the quiet. Especially at a time like  _ this _ . He only really tuned in after hearing the word  _ “murder.” _

 

_ “This just in, there’s been a murder at Beckett Theatre. Two deaths have been confirmed, and police are asking all witnesses to come forward at once. They’ve released a suspect list and are warning all civilians to avoid the following people at all costs, and to report any sightings of them to the nearest precinct: Eliza Beaumont, Clover Bassinet, Walter Dol- wait- what?”  _ Walter could hear the distinct  _ clatter _ of headphones being thrown onto a live microphone, before his cousin’s voice crackled in-  _ “I’ll be right back.”  _ And the broadcast cut to static.

 

Walter quickly looked over at the radio, then at his apartment door. Something told him that Nate was coming. And  _ that _ wasn't a good thing  _ at all _ . There's still blood on his pants! Gloves! Even his  _ shoes _ . He needed a plan. And  _ fast _ . He raced into the living room, quickly grabbing a blanket on a chair before sitting down and covering his body with said blanket, then turning on the TV to make it seem like he had been relaxing.

 

Almost the  _ second _ Walter turned the TV on, the door burst open (didn’t he lock that?) and in the doorway stood Nate, looking very distressed and holding Walter’s spare key (ah). “Wally?”

 

Walter felt a shiver go down his spine as he adjusted the blanket, making sure his shoulders were covered as well. Problem? He started to get fidgety. Antsy. But he has to stay still! He has to look  _ comfortable _ . So that's what he did. He  _ faked _ his comfort. "Oh! Nate!- didn't...didn't expect you to visit! I'm in the living room." 

 

Nate slammed the door closed and walked into the living room, “So. There I am, readin’ the news, like usual, and then I see somethin’  _ very concernin’ _ .” He stood in front of Walter, arms crossed, “ _ Why _ are you an active suspect in a  _ murder investigation? What did you do?! _ ”

 

"What?! Me?! In a  _ murder investigation _ as a bloody  _ suspect _ ?! I was  _ here _ all day! I'm feeling quite ill." Walter faked a cough, then looked back up at Nate. "Coughed up some...b-b-blood today, too." He had to force himself to even  _ mention _ blood. Feeling the want to gag, he forcibly swallowed and shook his head, straining another smile.

 

Nate looked at Walter flatly. "Musta been some lot of blood, then, considerin' the bloody footsteps leadin' to the door. And the blood on the wall." He gestured toward the kitchen, "an' I can  _ see _ your coat in the trash. Lot more red than the last time I seen it."

 

"...P... Please stop mentioning...b- _ blood _ …" Walter choked, beginning to  _ truly _ feel ill. "It's makin’ me f-feel  _ worse _ , Nate." 

 

“I don’t think I will! Not 'til you tell me  _ exactly _ what happened today, start to finish. And don't leave nothin' out.” The radio host demanded. “ _ And _ , take off that blanket.” 

 

_ Well this is going horribly, _ Walter shook his head, ignoring the first demand. "N-No! I'm cold! You don't want me to  _ freeze to death,  _ do you?" He pretended to shiver. 

 

Nate shook his head, sitting down on the couch next to Walter and putting a hand on his shoulder. “I’m gonna need you to tell me what’s going on. Now. No more of this ‘I’m cold’ or ‘I coughed up blood’, because we both know that ain’t true.” 

 

When Walter was silent, Nate sighed in frustration. “I- Look. I’m not going to call the police if it  _ was _ you. I just want to know. You’re really starting to freak me out, dude.” 

 

Walter's ears drooped down like a dog's as he looked away, unsure how to even explain the changes he'd been going through and  _ why _ . Just by putting a hand on Walter's shoulder, Nate could feel how much Walter was trembling. It wasn't the near-vibrating one would do if cold, but the type where one  _ had  _ to move. "I...I can't explain."

 

"Can't explain  _ what _ ?" Nate took note of the trembling and moving ears. “What the hell is going on? Why are you shakin’ like that? And.. how the fuck are you movin’ your ears like that?” 

 

“S-Something happened!” Walter spat, finally. “In the woods, outside of the town. I-I don’t know, but it hurt, it hurt so much. Weird things are happening all the time now! It’s almost like I'm some kind of...some kind of dog. A...a bloodthirsty  _ dog _ ." Walter attempted to take a deep breath, but he couldn’t. "A-and whenever I-I smell b… _ blood _ , I...I... _ horrible things happen, okay?!  _ Are you happy now?!" 

 

Nate was silent. But Walter continued, hugging himself with one arm and putting a hand in his hair to try and comfort himself.

 

"It's all I smell now! It's all I can think about. It-it's like an  _ addiction _ . I can't shake it and every time I smell it, I-I only want  _ more, _ and-and the  _ voices _ ! All I hear is  _ hunt, hunt. hunt  _ and t-then it all goes dark and next thing I know I-I...I...I wake up. By a dead body,  _ usually _ . This isn't the first time, b-but this...this is the most…I've...yeah."

 

“I wish I couldn’t relate.” Nate muttered. “But I think something similar happened to me.” 

 

"...Wh...what?" Walter was stunned. How in the world could someone  _ else _ have the same experience as  _ him _ ?! This is  _ hell! _ He would  _ hate _ for Nate to have to go through this torture of body and mind. 

 

“In the lake, in those woods. Somethin’.. somethin’ changed me. And damn, it hurt.” Nate started, waving his hands in front of him almost to reassure himself that he wasn’t quite insane. “Here, look.”

 

He bared his teeth at Walter, who realised with a start that they were..  _ sharp _ . Then, everything seemed to present itself at once. His skin was bluer, his nails were darker, and his teeth… they reminded Walter of his own. Nate rolled up his sleeve to reveal a small section of turquoise scales that glimmered faintly in the artificial light of the living room. 

 

“So I’m a dog-”

 

“Let’s go with wolf.” Nate cut in. “Sounds better.” 

 

"...a  _ wolf _ . What does that make you? A  _ fish _ ?”

 

Nate scowled. “I prefer  _ siren _ , but y’know. Whatever.” 

 

"That's much more fitting." Walter smiled faintly, showing Nate the impressive set of canines Walter had gained.

 

"One question, though. Why...why are you shakin' so much?" Nate tilted his head, putting a hand back on Walter's shoulder to see if he was still shaking. He definitely was.

 

"O-oh that? I...I don't know." Walter sighed. "But the last time this happened...I...felt an  _ indescribable _ pain, which only started when I saw a  _ full moon _ ."

 

Nate froze. “I-Isn’t there a full moon tonight?” He asked nervously. 

 

"..." Walter looked Nate dead in the eyes, feeling a sharp pain in his fingertips. " _ There is." _ A sudden craving for food hit him, making his eyes grow wide. "There is a full moon-" Walter bit his lip as he felt pain shoot up his arms and legs, weakly keeping the blanket over him at all costs.

 

Nate shrunk away from Walter. “I’m under the assumption I should leave.” He said quickly. “S-Should I?” 

 

Then, Walter fell off the couch, landing on his knees and hands. Gripping his head, two ears broke through the poor man's skull, which was then followed by claws, a tail, fur, and much  _ much _ bigger limbs. The whole time poor Walter was shaking. Next up was his face, which was mostly covered by his arms. But, if one would look close enough, one would be able to see the snout of a large  _ wolf _ .

The wolf slowly stood on his hind legs, towering over Nate. He raised his snout to the air, smelling the area around him. What did he smell?  _ Blood _ . Where? ... _ here _ . His gaze fell on the terrified man in front of him. 

 

_ There’s blood inside him. _

 

He sniffed Nate experimentally, recoiling at the odd familiar-yet-unfamiliar scent. Fish blood. There were tastier things outside. Like  _ humans _ . A properly wolfish grin crept onto Walter’s face, and he slammed the door open, breaking it in half. Then, he was gone.

 

Nate collapsed. 

 

Walter ran out of the building, sniffing around for his first meal. There were many scents, but one was the strongest. He saw a man walking across the street with a pair of headphones in. Walter's grin only grew as he snuck up behind the man before lunging forward, tackling the man to the ground as he yelped.

 

The man looked up at the  _ wolf _ , backing up using his hands. He couldn't speak.

 

Then, with little to no hesitation, Walter bit the poor man's head off, Blood splattering on the sidewalk. Now that his meal was dead, the wolf ate the rest of the body, leaving nothing but the headphones.

 

Blood covered his snout as the addictive property of human blood began to kick in, making him lose control of himself, and his color. He had turned monochrome, and his eyes leaked an odd black liquid. His eyes darted around, looking for his next prey. He spotted another. 

 

This time, however, was  _ much _ more violent. He  _ ate them alive _ . He didn't care if they wore an accessory that could give him a stomach ache of sorts. He just  _ ate.  _

 

He simply picked up the person with his teeth, throwing them into the air before eating them whole. All you could hear was a scream, then a  _ crunch _ . 

 

_ Next? _

Was all Walter could think about. 

 

He ate many other people the same way, and due to the screams and the quickly increasing body count, it had gotten on the news. 

 

_ "Large wolf-like creature on a rampage. Police recommend staying in your home until this threat is removed from the city." _

 

_ "There are nine confirmed kills, but that number will increase rapidly. Just as I finished that sentence, the kill count has grown by five." _

 

_ "Stay safe, folks." _

 

The  _ wolf _ continued, reaching the plaza of the city. The people screamed and fled, but many were still eaten. There seemed to be no escape.  _ Someone _ had to stop this beast. But  _ who? _

 

Nate awoke, sitting up and looking around. There was a  _ wolf _ here, and that  _ wolf _ was his  _ cousin.  _ He gripped his chest, feeling his heartbeat slowly calm.  _ It's fine. It'll be fine. _

 

Then his attention was aimed at the tv as soon as he heard  _ "Rampage" _

 

_ "The rampage continues. Kill count has increased to over 20." _

 

_ The TV showed drone footage of the wolf running through the streets. It cut out before anything happened. _

 

_ "Reminder, please stay indoors, and protect your loved ones."  _

 

Nate winced. "That ain't good…"

 

He recognized that wolf though. It was the one his cousin turned into,  _ but monochrome _ . Originally, the wolf had golden fur, and brown eyes. But now...he's all in black and white. This is most definitely the same wolf, and therefore,  _ that's his cousin _ . His cousin, who's a wolf, who has seemed to go feral, is on a rampage.

 

_ What in the world is he going to do?! _

 

Nate quickly ran to a window, checking to see if the moon was still up. It was. But it probably won't be for long. Wait...why was the moon so important again? Didn't Walter say something about feeling an  _ indescribable _ pain when he sees it? And...when he  _ did _ see it, Walter turned. 

 

_ "Oh fuck," _ Nate mumbled.

 

"Wally's a  _ Werewolf _ ."

 

Now Nate just felt like an idiot. But now isn't the time for self hatred, right now is the time to figure out how to tame a feral Werewolf. 

 

With how many people he's eating, it seems that were-Walter loves meat. But how could he use that…? 

 

A light bulb went off in Nate's head. 

"That's it!" 

Nate ran into Walter's kitchen, opening the fridge to hopefully find a big piece of meat. Luckily he did, but it was frozen. So he threw it in the oven (strange choice but it might just work), and started to unfreeze it.

_ "Come on come on come on-" _  Nate hoped that cheering the oven on would make it heat the meat faster, but it only made it feel slower. After a few minutes, Nate gave up on waiting and took the meat out, taking another second to fix his coat and such, putting on his headphones. 

 

Picking up the meat (he didn't care about how messy this would be), he ran out of the apartment, heading towards the plaza. He just hoped that Walter didn't move out of the plaza.

 

And luckily, he didn't. But Walter  _ was _ surrounded by cops. Quite literally. 

 

The large wolf was hunched above a pile of officer's bodies, which he was feasting on. Bloody was an understatement for  _ this  _ massacre.

 

Nate took a deep breath, then looked up at the wolf. "HEY!" he yelled, causing the wolf's ears to flinch,then look at Nate. "Look what I got!"

 

Walter turned around to face the radio host, tail wagging with his tongue sticking out of his mouth, panting.

 

"You want it? Ya want it? huh? Well you're gonna have to  _ chase _ me for it!" Nate grinned, then started to run off into the woods with the meat, with Walter following after him.

 

Nate headed into the woods, avoiding the trail entrance.  _ Shit shit shit- _ Nate suddenly realized that Walter was practically running over him, but he kept running anyways. Once they got far enough, Nate stopped, only to have Walter quickly stop in front of him, nearly running into a tree. 

 

Nate gave Walter a stern look, suddenly getting a new idea. "You want this right?"

 

Walter nodded quickly.

 

"Then  _ sit _ ."

 

Walter sat down, tail wagging insanely fast.

 

"Hmm…" Nate smiled a bit. "Now roll over." 

 

Walter rolled to the left, landing in a comfortable lying position on his (already very full) stomach.

 

Nate chuckled, then shook his head. "No, on your back."

 

So, Walter rolled onto his back. 

 

" _ Now _ you get the meat." Nate gave Walter the meat, nervously walking closer to the now distracted wolf, who was busy eating the meat. At some point during the exchange, Walter's colours had returned. Nate didn't know what that meant, but assumed it was a good thing.

 

Nate took a deep breath, then looked up at the sky. The moon was setting. Not much longer till sunrise. Thank  _ God. _ But...well, Walter  _ is _ kinda like a dog right now…

What's the harm in treating him like one?

 

Nate smiled as he gently put his hands on Walter's stomach and rubbed it, chuckling a bit at how much Walter's tail was wagging.

"Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? You are!" Nate knew that wasn't  _ exactly  _ true...but you can't blame him.

 

Walter responded with an excited bark, which was followed by some panting and happy whines.

 

_ Maybe this will be easier than expected _ ! Nate felt  _ extremely  _ confident he could distract Walter till sunrise. Only one problem...Nate doesn't have any more meat.  _ That could be a problem _ ...but it might not be. Walter's eaten  _ a lot _ already…he's hopefully done by now.

 

While he was lost in thought, Walter...fell asleep.

 

Finally Nate noticed, pulling his hands away with a happy sigh. "That was easy." He sat down next to the wolf, just waiting for sunrise.

 

After a few hours, the sun rose, making the large wolf slowly turn back into the short performer Nate knew well.

 

Nate watched, flinching away occasionally as he heard bones crunch and break.

 

Once (the somehow still sleeping) Walter was done, Nate picked him up, and quickly regretted the idea. " _ HeaVY- _ "

 

Nate gently put Walter back down, scratching his head. "what in the world have ya been feeding yourself, Wally?!....oh right.  _ People _ ."

 

Nate huffed, crossing his arms. "Now- _how_ am I gonna get you home…" he couldn't think of anything else _but_ to carry him. Oh well. Looked like Nate was getting a workout…

 

"One more try." 

 

Nate picked Walter up again, and quickly ran as far as he could, thankfully managing to get to...the very destroyed entrance of Walter's apartment.

 

" _ Oh thank god-" _ Nate carefully navigated the debris, then put Walter on the couch before taking a second to recover, dropping onto the floor next to the couch.

 

"And  _ that's _ the only workout I'll ever need for the  _ year." _

 

Walter rolled to his left, burying his face in the couch with a slight mumble. 

 

Nate looked over at Walter, sighing softly. "When you wake up... you'll  _ never _ hear the end of it."

 

"Mm...I'd...rather sleep longer...thank you…" Walter spoke quietly, ears twitching slightly. 

 

“Yeah, I bet you would, considerin’ the lashin’ you’re gonna get the second you’re coherent.” Nate grumbled, poking Walter’s shoulder. “Idiot.”

 

"Just... just five more minutes…" Walter flinched when he was poked, only burying himself more into the couch (if that was even possible).

 

“Yeah, yeah whatever.” Nate mumbled. “Soundin’ like a damn child.”

 

"Shut it. I'm trying to sleep…" Walter yawned. "Must've...eaten too much…"

 

Nate barked out a laugh, “Understatement of the goddamn year, there, Wally.”

 

"Lemme sleep it off then…"

 

“I’d rather not.”

 

"...why not…?"

 

“Do you remember what it was that you ate too much of? 'Cause it’s a bit concernin’.”

 

"Mm...no...don't remember a thing…"  

 

“Not a thing, huh? Shame I’m gonna make you remember that, then.” Nate said with a shake of his head.

 

" _ Please _ just...lemme sleep a bit longer…" Walter let out a small whine, Making his ears droop.

 

“Fine.” Nate said, standing and stretching. “I’m gonna go make some coffee, but when I get back, you’re gettin’ it.” He walked off toward the kitchen.

 

"...grand…" Walter curled up once again, drifting off to sleep.

 

Nate rolled his eyes, walking over to the French press, filling it up with coffee beans and boiled water. Then he pressed it down with the plunger, waiting four minutes before pressing it more. Finally, he poured the coffee into a mug, adding creamer and milk to it, making sure to stir it well. This process took around ten to fifteen minutes, allowing time for Walter to sleep more, just like Nate had said.

 

Nate walked back, hearing a small snore come from his cousin. Nate rolled his eyes, sitting where he once was before. After taking a sip of his coffee, he tapped Walter's shoulder. "Wake up, lazybones." 

 

Walter yawned, rolling into his back as he stretched out his arms. "I need to sleep more…"

 

"Well too bad. I ain't lettin' you." Nate put his coffee down on the nearby coffee table, then poked Walter's nose. "Wally Dolly needs to wake up so he can get the lashin' he deserves."

 

Walter groaned. "Stop calling me that." 

 

"No. Not till you manage to sit up,  _ Wally Dolly _ ." Nate crossed his arms, waiting for the polar opposite to happen.

 

"..." Walter shook his head. "I  _ really  _ don't want to move currently."

 

"Mmhm. Just what I expected." Nate looked down at Walter, practically glaring at him. "Do you remember  _ anything _ from last night? Just askin' again."

 

"Not at all." 

 

"Well, here's a good start.  _ You ate over thirty goddamn people, Wally. _ "

 

"...excuse?"

 

"Did I  _ fucking stutter?" _ Nate huffed. "You went on a rampage last night, and ate three dozen people! At  _ least! _ And I  _ know _ it was you because I watched you turn."

 

"... _ ah." _ Walter suddenly felt a bit sick when he thought about what happened. 

 

" _ 'Ah' _ , indeed." Nate grumbled. "Couple that with the fact that you're a  _ murder suspect _ because of your mini rampage at the theater."

 

"T... that's what I was hiding from earlier. I..I was planning to run away."

 

"Probably for the best, you can't lie for shit."

 

"It wasn't on purpose. The man was bleeding and I couldn't control myself! You believe me...right? It was an accident!"

 

"Mhm." Nate took another sip of coffee. "Accident or not, it's bad. You should probably work to be able to control yourself."

 

"Of bloody course! But I can't currently, due to being unable to  _ move.  _ Can I  _ please  _ sleep this off, Nate?" Walter rubbed his eye as an ear twitched. 

 

"If I do, you'll be sleeping for  _ days _ , and by the time you wake up, you'll be in  _ prison _ ." Nate rolled his eyes. "And I'm pretty sure some  _ actor _ wouldn't want to be in prison."

 

"Nate I…" Walter sighed. "I'm sorry. Sorry you had to deal with that. And  _ see _ it occur. I black out when _...that _ happens, and when my instincts kick in. I can't control it." His ears drooped as a frown formed on his face. "I'm sorry."

 

Nate sighed. "I'm still mad...but," he then hugged Walter, forcing Walter to sit up and hug back in shock. "It's okay. Consider your  _ sad _ apology accepted."

 

Walter went quiet.

 

"...Wally?"

 

A small snore was heard from Walter.

 

Nate rolled his eyes. "and of  _ course _ you use me as a pillow."

 

He looked around for a moment, then reached for his phone, which was in his pocket, and called his boyfriend.

 

_ "...Toby? I need your help with something. It'll be quick.  _ Promise _." _

 

_ "Yes, yes, I know. It's my cousin. ...just come to Wally's apartment." _

 

_ "Listen babe, I'll explain when ya get here." _

 

Some time later, Toby entered the apartment, already suspicious due to how destroyed the entrance was. "...did the beast get in here?" 

 

Nate looked over at Toby, shaking his head. "No. Just...come here please."

 

Toby walked over, arms crossed. "What do you need. I'm guessing that your  _ dumbass _ cousin did something."

 

"...yes  _ and _ no. It's complicated. You know the wolf beast that was eatin' tons of people?"

 

"Of course."

 

"Well...that was Wally. But...not really. He's a Werewolf, you see." Nate sighed. "He can't control himself when he is a Werewolf, or when his "instincts" kick in."

 

"...are you sure you're  _ not _ making this up?"

 

"You want proof?"

 

" _ Obviously." _

 

Nate poked Walter's face a few times, making his ears perk up and him to wake up.

 

"What is it now…" Walter pulled away and rubbed his eyes. "I'm trying to sleep it off still…"

 

"Want some... _ raw, juicy, bloody _ meat I just found?" Nate smirked, looking up at Toby the whole time.

 

Walter drooled a bit, nodding quickly.

 

"See! Werewolf!" 

 

Toby shook his head. "I think Walter's just a  _ fatass _ ."

 

Walter snapped out of it, gasping out of offense. "I'm not  _ deaf!! _ "

 

Nate huffed. "Okay okay fine. I'll prove it." But  _ how _ will he prove it? ...Nate didn't record the transformation...the meat thing didn't work...hmm…

 

Walter yawned, giving Nate an idea! Nate held Walter's mouth open, and pointed at his canines. 

"Look at his teeth! Does that work for you?"

 

"...are you alright, Fishboy?" Toby wasn't buying it.

 

Nate groaned, then pointed at himself. "You know how I am?! With the fins and stuff?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"He's like me, but  _ a wolf _ ."

 

"Fine. I'll take your word for it..if it makes you stop this madness." Toby finally gave in, shrugging. "What do you need me to do."

 

"...i need you to carry him to our place."

 

"Why?"

 

"He's a murder suspect and he's eaten so many people he can barely move! He's gonna get arrested in his  _ sleep! _ " Nate begged Toby, really just so that his cousin didn't get arrested in his sleep. That's just...wrong. 

 

"Alright alright stop begging. I will. We just have to make sure no one can tell who he is."

 

"...how?" Nate tilted his head.

 

"Hmm…let's…um...oh! We could get a wheelbarrow." Toby smiled a bit. "It'll be easier to cover him that way."

 

"Sounds like a plan!" Nate clapped, but then realized: "...where are we gonna get the wheelbarrow?"

 

Toby sighed. "Right. No wheelbarrows. Plan B it is."

 

"... what's plan B?"

 

" _ Run like Hell."  _

 

At some point during their exchange, Walter had fallen back asleep, which... actually, is great for what they were going to do.

 

Toby picked up Walter, carrying him bridal style. "Ready?"

 

"Yup!" Nate nodded, walking into the kitchen. "Wait a sec…"

 

"What's the problem?"

 

"Hey asleep Wally Dolly where's the bag? The one that you were packing?" Nate scratched his head, looking around the kitchen.

 

"Mm…" the asleep Wally Dolly mumbled. "Pl...astic bag...by toaster…"

 

"Thank you very much." Nate grabbed the bag, running to the destroyed entrance to the apartment. " _ Now _ I'm ready!"

 

"Alright. Let's go."

 

They ran to their home, avoiding any person possible, and avoiding the street the police were on. Luckily, they made it pretty easily!

 

Once they were inside, Nate closed and locked the door as Toby laid Walter down on the couch.

"How long will he have to stay here?"

 

"Hmm...as long as he needs I suppose."

Nate shrugged. 

 

Toby sighed and grabbed a blanket, which he draped over the sleeping werewolf.

"...fine."


End file.
